The Kid Talk
by Taw2541
Summary: Enjoying lunch together, Sara and Ava spot a little girl which leads the two to talk about whether or not they would like a kid of their own.


Sara and Ava sat together at one of their favorite places for lunch; it was cloudy but not enough to rain at least not anytime soon. Ava was enjoying a strawberry cheesecake, while Sara was tasting a miniature chocolate mousse. "Oh my god, babe, you have to try this dessert," Sara demanded; this mousse was like heaven to her.

"If you insist," Ava said as she took a fork and tasted it. "Oh, dear god this is amazing. Sara you've got to remind me to get this next time."

"Will do," Sara replied taking another bite. Enjoying her treat, Sara opened her eyes and saw a couple of dudes, both obviously gay, and a beautiful little girl with them. She was a little chubby in the face and her light brown hair that was quite curly, but Sara couldn't stop staring at how adorable the girl was.

Eventually, Ava caught were Sara's eyes were at and saw the little girl a couple of tables down from them. "Well, she's certainly a cutie," Ava commented.

"She certainly is," Sara said in agreement. Thinking back to an earlier conversation they had after being in Purgatory a couple of months ago, Sara thought maybe it was a decent time to have a certain conversation. "Say, Ava, do you remember what we talked about after we got you out of Purgatory?"

"You mean when I said we should discuss whether or not we want to have kids?" Ava correctly guessed.

"That would be the one," Sara replied.

"I thought we agreed to wait until we were done taking care of the ones on the Waverider?" Ava said referring to the Legends.

"Well, you know what they say they grow up so fast," Sara said sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure I would be a terrible mom," Ava commented.

"No." Sara disagreed. "Why would you say that?"

"Need I remind you about what I was like with those kids at camp?" Ava reminded her girlfriend of being a total drill sergeant as a camp counselor.

"I see your point." Sara relented in agreement. "But you've loosened up a bit since then, things might be different. Especially when it's our kid." She pointed out.

"Maybe … or I could be even worse." Ava shot back. "You on the hand, you'd be the cool mom. Easy going, lax, and even encourage a little rebellion."

"Oh god, to have a kid like me. If that's not karma for all the trouble I caused my family when I was younger than I don't know what is." Sara chuckled at the thought. "But I don't know."

"Don't know what?" Ava asked.

"I don't know if … I wanna be a mom." Sara answered. "Or more specifically if I should be one."

"Why do you say that? And, please tell me it's not because of your past as an assassin?" Ava guessed.

"No, well, a part of it is," Sara commented after Ava gave her a skeptical look. "Ava the truth is I've never been able to picture myself as a mom. As I got older, I was pretty sure that Laurel was going to be the mom between the two of us."

"And you'd be the cool aunt that gives the awesome presents," Ava said smiling.

"The best." Sara laughed a little before quieting down. "Laurel would've been a great mom. Me, I'm not so sure. I mean sure I'd be fun, and I like kids, especially babies. But considering the lifestyle I currently lead, I'm not so sure it's the best thing for a child." She explained.

"Yeah, raising a kid on a time ship isn't exactly very stable for a kid," Ava admitted. "There are also some biological concerns?"

"Okay, what do you mean?" Sara said reluctantly.

"Well if we don't decide to do adoption and go for in-vitro, who knows what we could get with me as a sample. I mean Sara, I'm a clone from the 22nd century. God knows the things I could pass on to a kid." Ava explained.

"You mean aside from clear porcelain skin, a fantastic rear-end, and a marvelous chest," Sara replied truthfully in a cheeky manner.

"Sara I'm being serious," Ava said bluntly.

"Yeah, so am I. But I get it, I've got some genetic traits I probably wouldn't want to pass on either. Also, full disclosure I really don't like the idea of losing these abs of mine." Sara spoke.

"Hmm. Neither do I." Ava replied as she loved Sara's toned stomach.

"So … are we suggesting that neither of us wants kids." Sara brought up.

"It sounds like it. But honestly, babe, I don't really know I mean … I'm not against the idea, I just don't really know." Ava poorly explained.

"Yeah. Yeah, the truth is I don't really know either." Sara admitted. "I have a suggestion."

"Which is?" Ava wondered curiously.

"How about we revisit this conversation at a later date, a much later date," Sara suggested. "And … if we still feel the same now then okay. But if the other changes their mind, well – "

"Then the other has to keep an open mind." Ava finished for her. "I can agree with that."

"Can I make a suggestion though?" Sara asked.

"Sure anything babe," Ava said quickly.

"If we do have a baby together, and it's a girl. Can we name her after my sister?" Sara asked.

"Absolutely," Ava reassured her by squeezing Sara's hand.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Neither Sara nor Ava have ever really hinted on whether they want to have children someday. With Sara, we know that she has some experience with children in her past as a babysitter and she found baby Snart to be cute. But whether she wants to be a mother remains to be seen. Considering Sara's character, we just know that because of her past as an assassin and lifestyle on the Waverider, it would make her wonder whether she should be a mother.**

**Personally, I don't see Sara or Ava becoming parents. I want to be perfectly clear that I think that they both would be excellent mothers. It's just I can't see them raising a kid together. Honestly, in Legends, whether Sara and Ava become parents or not, could go in either direction. If they decided to have kids, then I'd be okay with that but if they didn't decide to become parents, I wouldn't be too disappointed. Not every couple wants to have kids and that's okay.**

**Thanks for reading, please leave reviews and check out my other stories.**


End file.
